


Power Couple

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash February 2016 [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash February Day 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Couple

Natasha finds it amusing how people dodge out of their way when she walks with Maria. Maria is tall and imposing, and Natasha has to walk fast to keep up with her, having shorter legs, so she imagines they must look intimidating when they walk. She’d say it was mostly Maria, if not for her own “murder stare,” as Stark calls it. 

It happens even when they’re out in public, even when Natasha thinks they’re looking cute. It’s not their fault they like to walk fast. Natasha’s keeping herself close to Maria, since it’s a cold day, but they both walk with purpose, even though they’re just on a date together. There’s no mission, but they’ll be damned if they don’t get to the coffee shop in an efficient amount of time. 

Sometimes, though, because they’re two women, they get strange looks. For those instances, Natasha puts on her best “I am going to eat you in your sleep” face, while Maria gives the offender a stare that looks like she’s trying to figure out how best to punch him. It’s always hilarious to them both when people like that suddenly look like they’re going to piss themselves, and the cherry on top is when Natasha leans up to give Maria a cute little kiss on the cheek.

“You know, this makes me glad you’re on my side.” Maria laughed, watching someone hurriedly power walk away from them both. “You really do look like you’re going to eat someone alive when you give them that smile.” 

Natasha turns and gives a similar smile to Maria, but there’s a feral edge under it that suggests she’d like to eat Maria in an entirely different way. Maria’s cheeks tinge pink, and it’s not because of the cold. 

“Now, now, don’t get all bothered. I still want coffee.” 

“I want  _ you _ , later,” Maria growls in her ear, and now it’s Natasha who’s turning a little red. 

Someone seems to have overheard their banter, and they look a little affronted. Maria turns her gaze on the stranger, straightening up so she towers over the person in question. God, Natasha loves how tall she is.  _ I’m going to climb that like a tree later.  _

“Problem, ma’am?”

“N-None at all.” The woman scurries off, and Natasha watches Maria appreciatively, a little distracted from their original goal. Maria raises her eyebrows, amused. 

“Are you sure you still want coffee?”

“Maybe we can have coffee at home, instead. ...after a bit of a workout.” 

 


End file.
